False Memories
by MEAM13
Summary: Blossom has just woken up in a strange, dark room with no idea of where, when, or how she got there. Reason why? Blossom has lost her memory! And now that the RowdyRuff Boys got her, what will they do to her? You have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Oh my god! I am SO excited for this story! My friend Summermist296 was helping me come up with story ideas when she mentioned the whole erased memory thing and BAM! New story idea right there! Whoop whoop! Yay!**

**Blossom: I agree it's a good story but I still don't like it :/**

**Brick: Oh get over it already! This is going to be fun!**

**Butch/Boomer: Yeah!**

**Blossom: Yeah, for **_**you **_**guys! Not me!**

**Me: Oh just suck it up and deal with it! You said it was a good story idea anyways!**

**Blossom: Still…**

**Butch: Can we get on with this story already? I want to get to the good part!**

**Me: The part where Brick talks about you all beating the crap out of each other?**

**Butch: Yeah! I mean, that's pretty much the only good part of the story…**

**Me: Hey! That's not true! Ugh, can we just start the story before someone else starts criticizing me? Boomer, may you do the honor?**

**Boomer: Sure! NewMeam doesn't own any of the characters you are about to read! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1: Loosing My Mind

Blossom woke up in a dark room. She couldn't see anything but pitch black. When she tried to sit up, a piercing pain struck her head.

"Ow!" Blossom exclaimed, holding her head with both hands. She slowly tried sitting up again after the pain in her head had lessen. Looking around once more, Blossom noticed some light was coming off the draped window. Slowly, Blossom got up and pushed the drapes away and gasped.

The window revealed the most beautiful view Blossom had ever seen. Sunshine was falling through the ever-so-high trees. Bright green grass covered the forest floor. Flowers of all colors and shapes grew everywhere. And if she squinted her eyes just right, Blossom could make out the shape of a small lake with what looked to be a waterfall behind it.

"Oh wow!" Blossom exclaimed, not believing what she was seeing. It was as if she had fallen right into a fairy tale!

"Like the view Pinky?" a voice asked from behind her. She yelped from surprise, the thought that someone else was in the house never crossing her mind.

She slowly turned around and found a boy. He was leaning on the door way, a smirk on his face. He seemed so familiar, as if she had met him before.

He wore a loose fitting red t-shirt with dark navy jeans and red sneakers. He seemed about her age, 16. He had longish orange hair with a red baseball cap sitting backwards on top of it. But what got Blossoms attention the most were his eyes. They were like color of blood; a bright, dark red.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, annoyed. Suddenly, they heard a sound of glass breaking coming from outside the room. The strange red teen sighed and walked over to where the sound came from.

Blossom, curious, followed shortly after. After walking down a small hallway that was strangely empty of any photos or even art, Blossom finally came into a living room. There, she saw the red headed boy, along with two others.

"What the hell did you-" Brick started demanding, but one of the boys interrupted him.

"Whoa! When did _she_ wake up?" asked Boomer, a little too loud. He was wearing an ocean blue t-shirt with white jeans and white and blue sneakers. He had curly blonde hair and eyes to match his shirt.

Brick glared at him for interrupting. Quickly, Boomer said "Sorry" and looked down at the ground.

"Why isn't she tied up?" asked Butch as though he couldn't care any less. He had on a dark green t-shirt with black jeans and black/green sneakers. But unlike the other two, he had short, spiky black hair and forest green eyes.

"Oh yeah." said Brick, turning to face Blossom, a smirk on his face. "Boys, meet our maid."

"What?!" Both boys exclaimed at the same time, a look of shock clear on their faces. Boomer quickly looked at the floor again, but Butch remained staring at Brick. Blossom was also taken back by this. _Was_ she their maid? Blossom had no idea.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys!" Brick exclaimed. He then turned towards Blossom and said, "Will you give us a minute? Thanks." He said before she even had a chance to answer and hurried his brothers towards to kitchen door a few yards away.

Once all three of them were in the kitchen and the door had swung closed behind them Brick started explaining to his brothers what was going on.

"So you guys remember how we were fighting the girls and we kidnapped Blossom right after she hit her head on that boulder?" Brick asked.

Boomer nodded once while Butch bobbed his head up and down, waiting to hear more.

"Well, when I was about to tie her up before leaving her in my room, I noticed she had a pretty big bump on her head. So I started examing her and I found out she had a really bad concussion. It was so bad that I'm pretty sure she lost most of her memory." Brick grinned at the last part.

"Dude!" Butch exclaimed. "So you decided on making her believe she was our maid?" Brick nodded.

"So _that's _why we moved in here!" Boomer blurted out.

"Exactly," Brick confirmed.

"That explains why it's so girly. If we were to have stayed in the city Bubbles and Buttercup would have found us sooner or later for sure."

"Wow Butch! It seems you actually have a brain in that thick head of yours!" Brick teased. Boomer started chuckling. Butch just growled at him.

Butch turned back to Brick, "I have to hand it to you Brick. This is your best idea yet!" He said, excited once more.

"Yup. This will certainly be fun."

**Me: well, that's chapter 1! I know it's not much, but I really have a hard time putting my thoughts down on paper. Sorry guys **

**Boomer: Still, that shouldn't stop you from reading the upcoming chapters!**

**Butch: Yeah, so you better leave good reviews or I'll find out where you live**

**Brick: Ignore him, he has gotten hit in the head way too many times**

**Butch: Hey!**

**Brick: Anyways, review and keep on reading. Trust me, it gets better *grin***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back everyone to another exciting chapter of False Memories! *Crowd cheers***

**Butch: What? Are we running a game show now? *People stop cheering***

**Brick: You just **_**HAD **_**to kill it didn't you?**

**Butch: Yup! *smug look***

**Me: And that's why Boomer is considered to be the nice, cute one here**

**Brick/Butch: Hey!**

**Boomer: You guys know it's true! *smug grin***

**Brick: Whatever**

**Butch: *glare**arms crossed***

**Me: Ok! Now that I got them to finally shut up, on with the story! I don't own any of the characters by the way!**

CHAPTER 2: New Memory

"Ok everyone, remember, we are looking for The RowdyRuff Boys; Brick, Butch, and Boomer!" yelled Buttercup. She was floating above the huge crowd of people that were helping look for Blossom. Ever since the fight between the boys and girls, which ended with Blossom getting kidnapped, practically the whole town has been looking for the boy's hideout. So far though, nothing.

"Buttercup, I'm worried. It's already been 37 hours since they took her." Bubbles said, sounding sad, tears threatening to fall from her sky blue eyes.

Buttercup looked over at her and frowned, feeling sad for her dear sensitive sister. She floated over and gave her sister a hug. "Don't worry Bubbles, we'll find her. And when we do, I'm going to beat the hell out of those assholes." said Buttercup, now furious.

~Meanwhile, far away in Townsville's forest~

"Ok, so everyone understands the plan?" Brick asked. Both brothers nodded and rushed off outside, leaving their red eyed bother with Blossom.

Brick took a deep breath before walking into the living room. They had gotten the house practically overnight, so it was fairly empty aside from an old granny couch and wooden coffee table. There had been a vase on the table, but _someone _broke it.

Brick noticed Blossom wasn't near the hallway where he had left her. No, she was by the window again, admiring the sight outside. Brick thought that if they had stayed at that filthy apartment Blossom would have never believed she was their maid. Nobody living in a dump like that could afford a real one. So he had searched everywhere for a house that was nice enough to look like they had money and that was far away that the girls would never find them.

But, very deep below, Brick also knew he picked this house because it was beautiful. It looked like the kind of house you'd find in a fairy tale. Small, on top of a flower-covered hill, a forest surrounding it, a waterfall not too far off, visible even from here. Because even though Brick didn't want to admit it, he sometimes felt like he had to make a good impression on Blossom. He never knew what made him feel like that, but when he did, he just ignored it.

Brick just stood there and watched Blossom take in her surroundings, sure that she thought she was dreaming. Suddenly, Blossom turned around and looked at him, as if she had sensed him. Brick was taken back, so it took him a while to find his voice again. "Um, would you like to go for a walk?"

Brick had to get her out of there before she saw his brothers. He had ordered them to go and "borrow" some things to make the house look like they had actually been living there. They also needed to set up her room so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh, um, sure, I'd loved to Mr.…?" Blossom smiled at the red-eyed boy. She had just realized that she didn't know the names of the boy she was working for. He had called the boys 'guys' so she didn't know their names either.

"Oh, right. You can call me Brick. The other boys were my brothers. The green one was Butch and the blondie is Boomer." Brick said.

"Ok then Brick, can we go for that walk now?" Blossom asked.

They walked along the woods, staying hidden from anyone who might happen to fly past. The house was girly enough to not be noticed by the girls, but if they happen to catch the eye of them, Brick and his brothers were dead.

Blossom kept admiring her surroundings, not believing this was really real. The sky was bright blue and the sun felt warm against her skin. She could hear the waterfall nearby and the sounds of birds singing in the trees. Everything was so beautiful, and that included the boy walking next to her.

She looked at him but then quickly turned away when he caught her eye. She could feel her face getting hot so she abruptly bend down and started collecting the flowers around her. She was planning on doing that anyways. She picked up the blues and pinks and purples. The yellow, red, and orange ones also urged her to pick them. They were all just beautiful.

After about half an hour of flower picking Brick told her it was time to head in. Blossom got up reluctantly and followed him inside the house. Once she was inside she thought she went into the wrong house. Everything was so different. The living room now had a nice cream colored carpet; a pair of red velvet armchairs and love seats on a golden frame sat in the center of the living room. A flat screen was placed in front of the seats, a play station, Will, Xbox, and Blue Ray DVD player all placed under the TV's dark wood platform. There were now pictures of the three boys here and there along with a few pieces of art. A small golden shapelier hung right over the dark wooded dining table with 4 blue velvet seats. The table was set with silver plates and glasses, all set over a dark green tablecloth. Blossom went into the kitchen to find a similar design. The door leading into the kitchen was now black instead of white as she earlier saw. Dark wood cabinets decorated the walls, along with a similar looking island in the middle of the kitchen. There was a shiny looking sink and dishwasher next to the electric stove. On the other side of that was a two-door silver fridge. The tiles all white, with the hint of a black one here or there.

"Wow." Blossom breathed.

"Just wait till you see your room Pinky." Blossom turned around to find all three boys leaning over the island and looking at her.

"My room?"

"Well duh, where do you think you were going to sleep? Outside?" Butch asked, and then stopped himself, as if actually considering it.

Brick rolled his eyes and turned towards Boomer. "Boomer, show her her room."

Boomer nodded once and then directed Blossom over to her room. It was a door painted pink with a yellow flower on it, which was beside a red door with a 'Do Not Enter' sign. Across from her door was a blue one with a lightning bolt on it. Next to that one was a green door with black crossbones and skull painted on it.

Blossom opened her door and was astonished. She had a queen size bed with a pink comforter on it. Pink pillows were on top of it, and a white stuffed bunny with a pink bow sat in the middle of the two pillows. Beside her bed was a white bedside table with a pink lamp and digital clock on it. In front of the bed was a white dresser the height of the bed. The dresser itself was white but each drawer was painted pink. White carpet covered the floor. One of her white wooden closet doors had a body-length mirror on it. The window drapes were transparent and a light pink. The window was open and it showed you the beautiful hills and waterfall. Next to the window was a white rocking chair with a pink shelf filled with books next to it. There was a white dressing table with a circular mirror in front of the bed on the other side of the wall. The blush on the desk stool was a light pink. Next to it was a pink flower-shaped coat hanger. She then noticed there was a giant version of the bunny on her bed in the corner, next to the dresser.

Blossom just stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging wide open. She couldn't believe this was her room.

"Wow, you seriously outdid yourself Boom." Brick said, sticking his head in.

"Thanks." Boomer said quietly. He was told to make Blossom as comfortable as possible. If not, she'd try to escape and that would mean the end for them all. "Do you like it Blossom?"

It took her a while to reply, but when she did, she said, "I love it!" Blossom exclaimed, walking in and examining the room. There was also a pink bathroom door next to the closet. She went in and found it similar looking to her room. White titles lined the floor, a white sink with pink mirror were next to the toilet, which had a pink carpet cover on it. There was a similar cover around the toilet and on the rectangle part of it **(Me: I don't know what it's called, but you know what I'm talking about)**. She even had a pink toothbrush on the sink already. A light pink carpet mat laid in front of the tub, which had pink drapes covering it. The walls were a light pink and she even saw she had two white towels hanging on the wall, both had a pink B sewed onto the corners of them.

When Blossom came out of the bathroom she asked, "Are you sure I'm your maid? This isn't at all what I would expect a maid to have."

"Oh right, I forgot." Butch said, who had been lying on her bed. He stood up and walked out. Shortly after, he came back with a dress in one hand and a grin on his face. Brick grinned when he saw what the dress was. It was a typical maid's uniform, except that instead of black and white, it was pink and white.

Blossom sighed, "Well, I guess that does it."

Brick grinned, "Yes, it does."

The boys started filing out of the room. Blossom looked over to where the clock was and saw it was almost 9. Wow, how did that happen? Blossom thought to herself. Just when she was about to close her door, Brick stopped and turned. Blossom gave him a questioning look.

Brick suddenly smiled at her and said, "Sleep well Blossom, because you have one heck of a day tomorrow," and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everyone! Thanks for all the amazing reviews I got! **

**OperativeKND-Berry14: Yes, I'm going to describe the uniform more, don't worry!**

**I'd also like to thank cococandy21 and ROC95 for always reviewing. Thanks guys! You're awesome! ^-^**

**Boomer: MEAM13 does not own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3: Too Short

*Knock knock knock*

"Come on Blossom! Time to wake up already!" Brick had been knocking for at least five minutes and Blossom _still _wouldn't come out!

After another five minutes of knocking and shouting, Brick finally got sick of it and went in into her room.

Brick knew it was a bad idea from the moment he saw Blossom. The whole room was washed in a golden hue, making everything within it look beautiful. Which was the excuse Brick came up with to explain why he thought Blossom looked beautiful in that moment.

Her hair was down from her usual pony tail, and it was spread out all over the surface of the pillow. Her face was one filled with peacefulness. Her hands rested on both sides of her head, and she was snoring very softly.

_Cute, _Brick thought. Then he gasped. _Did I just think Blossom was cute?!_

He was horrified at the thought. Brick Jojo, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, could absolutely, positively, _not _like Blossom Utonium, the leader of the PowerPuff Girls. They were sworn enemies! The boys were literally created to hate and destroy the girls!

"Ugh!" Brick exclaimed.

"Mmmeh?" Brick looked back down to see Blossom ster. _Oh, NOW she wakes up? Great -_-_

Brick quickly uses his super speed to run out of the room and closes the door behind him before Blossom fully wakes up and realizes the Brick had been in her room.

_Wouldn't want her getting the wrong idea, _Brick thinks.

When Brick ran out the door, he didn't see that someone had been walking in the hallway, and he smashed right into them.

"Oof!" Boomer exclaims, rubbing his head, which Brick had hit when he ran out the door recklessly. Boomer looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Brick? What were _you _doing in Blossom's room?"

Boomer has noticed how strange Brick has been acting the moment when Blossom hit her head on that boulder. He knew his brother had been trying to hide it, but Boomer could tell something was off about him, even if he didn't know what it was. Yet.

Brick looks up as well, and silently curses.

_So much for trying to keep this hidden, _he thinks darkly.

"None of your business dork. I was just trying to wake that stubborn girl up. She sleeps like the dead!"

Boomer was listening to his brother explain, but he just couldn't help but smile when he saw that small blush begin to grow in his fearless leader's face.

"What the hell are ya smiling for?!" Brick demanded. He hated not knowing what was going through someone's mind, especially when it clearly involved him.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Then Boomer raced off to his room before Brick could start interrogating him.

As soon as Boomer was inside the safety of his room, he let out a full on grin he'd been holding.

_Somebody has a crush. _

Blossom could have sworn she heard someone in her room. She at first had thought it was only her imagination, but then when she heard her door close and someone exclaim on the other side of it as soon as it did, well, Blossom just didn't know.

_I mean, why would any of them be in my room? _Blossom thought to herself. _Sure, they're boys and boys can have certain, um, _feelings _when a girl is around, but please! I'm not just a girl; I'm their _maid _for Christ's sake! They'd never look at me like _that!

_Not even… _

"Ugh!" Blossom exclaimed. She couldn't just go around thinking about her boss like that! Brick was only her boss, nothing more. Not now, or ever.

Blossom looks over at the time and gasps. It was almost 7:30! She had to be in the kitchen making breakfast by 8:00!

Blossom quickly gets up and runs to get her maid outfit, which was just like any regular maid outfit, except this one was a soft pink instead of black and had a bow instead of one of those little hats. **(Me: Just look at the cover picture)**

Blossom grabbed the outfit and runs to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once she'd taken her shower and put on her uniform did Blossom notice that her outfit was sort of short.

_It_ _barely covered my thighs!_ Blossom thinks, her face turning the same shade of pink as her uniform.

_*Sigh* Oh well. Maybe the boys just made a mistake and took the wrong measurements _Blossom assures herself.

_Yeah, that's it. It was all just a mistake _Blossom tells herself as she grabs her shoes and heads out the door.

"Dude!" Butch whispers to his brother, who was sitting next to him on the kitchen's island, eating eggs, bacon, and juice, all while watching Blossom cook an extra serving for their brother Boomer, who had eaten his portion already.

"Yeah?" Brick asks, turning his eyes from Blossom, who he was trying to secretly watch. Brick just couldn't help himself, that maid outfit was just so damn short!

"Did you do it on purpose?" Butch asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"Do what?"

"Oh! You totally know what I'm talking about!" Butch exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. When he saw Blossom throw him a confused look he sat back down and lowered his voice even more.

"Did you make Pinkie's dress here that short on purpose?" Butch said, covering his the hand he was using to point at Blossom. Butch didn't really mind having Blossom here, especially since she did the laundry for him, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Especially her chest, since the front of the uniform seemed to be tighter than one of Dexter's screws. **(Me: For all those of you who are confused, I'm referring to the cartoon Dexter's Laboratory and how Dexter seems to take hours tightening up a damn screw for practically the whole show -_-)**

Brick throws Butch a wicked grin. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Butch grins and laughs out, having no doubt in mind that this was Brick's work.

**Me: That's it for today folks! I know it's short and probably not the best chapter ever, but I'm saving all the good stuff for the next chapter.**

**Boomer: Um, MEAM? We have someone that wants to talk to you.**

**Me: Who?**

***Bursts into room***

**Dexter: Hey! Why did you insult me!? I don't do that screw thing you were talking about!**

**Me: *Raises eyebrow* Oh? Shall we roll the clip then?**

***Clip of Dexter tightening screw starts playing***

**Dexter: Hey! That's not fa-**

***Butch picks up Dexter and throws him out the window***

**Butch: And good riddance *brushes off hands***

**Brick: Finally! Dorkster was getting on my nerves**

**Dexter: *In a distant voice* Don't call me Dorksterrrrr…**

**Me: If you two are going to start fighting, you can do it in the other story not here. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you next time. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
